dofuswikifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cra/Intelligence
(03.05.2017r.) Rzs: Po licznych aktualizacjach Dofusa poradnik jest już nieaktualny. Zostanie tu, póki nikt nie napisze nowego i nie zaktualizuje tego. ***''' '''1. Prolog' '2. Punkty statystyk' '3. Zaklęcia' '4. Ekwipunek' '5. Expienie' '6. MOJE plany na przyszłość' '7. Epilog 1. Prolog Na sam początek zaznaczam ze poradnik obejmuje lvle 1-100 ponieważ tutaj jestem a nie chcę wybiegać w przyszłość nie mając doświadczenia ;P. Drugą sprawą jest to że jest to build dla ludzi rozrzutnych dlatego oprócz expienia i pakowania postaci radzę expić profkę i wybijać na każdy możliwy expić dun/hunt 2. Punkty statystyk Najpierw dajemy kopa w mózg naszego łucznika zwiększając mu Int do poziomu 200 punktów resztę życia spędzi on na szkoleniu swojej żywotności ^^. Mówiąc po ludzku: - Int do 200 - Vit do końca 3. Zaklęcia - Magic Arrow na 5 - Burning Arrow na 5 - Frozen Arrow na 5 - Distans Shooting na 5 - Powerful Shooting na 5 - Eagle Eye na 5 - Release na 4 - Bat's Eye na 5 - Critical Shooting na 5 (tutaj wypadałoby się oduczyć Burning Arrow) - Explosive arrow na 5 - Bow Skill (klasowy!) na 5 Boosty po 100: - Frozen Arrow na 6 - Distans Shooting na 6 - Critical Shooting na 6 ' 4. '''Ekwipunek - Ta część poradnika obejmuje raczej battle sety chociaż ja w nich expiłem . Jeżeli chcesz możesz składać wis sety według własnego uznania (jeden z nich podam w części dotyczącej expienia) - Zakładam że kupujecie te itemy w przedziale perfect~almost perfect (takie cechy jak +dmg czyli o małej rozpiętości powinny być zawsze perf) - Dobrym pomysłem jest zaopatrzenie się w cawwot dofus (+40 wis) 1~20 - Oczywiście Adventure set Dodatkowy wis i Int . Przydatny rzecz zwłaszcza po magowaniu 20~38 - Gobbal set, w puste miejsce na ring wstawiamy Mental Ring/Xelor Past/Silimelle's wedding ring(niezależnie co wybierzesz zmaguj przed założeniem ) W sumie można go ominąć ale expi się w nim (IMO) znacznie przyjemniej niż w adventure. 38~45 - Prespic set, w pustych miejscach można zostawić śmiało gobbal stuff na razie. W ten set radzę utopić olbrzymie pieniądze magując wszystko w opór nie tylko jeżeli chodzi o wis ale też +dmg (później dowiecie się dlaczego) 45~62 - Fire Kwak set, zamiast czapki zakładamy Treechelmet tudzież zamiast amuletu kamasutre. W tym secie będziemy mieli 8AP i 3/4MP co da nam uroczy combos 2*Magic Arrow. Trochę mało Vita ale podczas expienia mało co powinno podchodzić. 62~81 - Kitsou set, do tego Wabbit Thongs, Excellent King Staff, Gelano i Belt of Trembling Dodu Imponujący kop w Vit a +13dmg i trochę redukcji, do tego całkiem znośny Int . 90~92 - Czapkę i ring z jelly setu (+Ap, Int i wis), capa i amulet z O'Boul setu (Vit , wis, ch, Int , AP, +dmg), buty, pas, drugi ring z feudala setu (Int , Vit , ch, MP, +dmg, wis), broń bez zmian. 92~100 - Drobne zmiany, zakładamy animal bootsy i feudala hat. 105~111 - Dokupujemy Wand of Limbo(pod PvP 1vs1 i expienie solo) i Boogey Wand (pod walki w grupie) w miejsce gelano wkładamy Shika's Magic Bracelet 5. Expienie 1~20 - warto posiedzieć na incarmie (za moich czasów nie było latającej skały więc expiłem na kwiatkach i gobbach w Astrub) 20~38 - Astrub forest (kiedy znudzi ci się możesz dla urozmaicenia iść na obrzeża treechnid forestu ;P) - tereny na północ od Astrub 38~45 - Piglety - południe amakny 45~62 - Fungi mastery(nie brać mobów 2*fung albo fungów powyżej 50 lvl reszta powinna łatwo padać) - okolice bonty 62~90 - Tutaj będziecie potrzebowali żelaznej woli, najtrudniejszy okres Int cry. Na szczęście opcji jest sporo: - Męczymy dalej fungi - Plain boary (koniecznie za opatrzeć się w feudala geta) - lasy na wschód od bonty - Ouginaki (byle małe moby bo ouginak potrafi zadać ponad 100 obrażen jak podejdzie osłabiając wcześniej z barka) - sidimote moor na północ od brakmaru - Blopy (od 70 lvl w specjalnym eq)* - Blopy występują na blop preriach na północny zachód od Astrub oraz na cania plain(olbrzymi teren polecam znaleźć na mapie) 90~100 - Mamy kochane explo więc zdmuchujemy praktycznie wszystko. Polecam koalaki w koalak mountain, gobbal duny (royala soulujemy co daje nam dodatkową kasę lub exp), i moon island. * - Specjalne eq na blopy: Prespic set (już wiecie po co kazałem ostro magować w części dotyczącej eq ^^), Silimelle's wedding ring, Adelus, Wabbit thongs, Amulet of Luck, Royall gobball sword (koniecznie zmaguj aby DODAWAŁ Wis), Atooin +10Dmg. W tym secie robimy z blopów prawdziwą siekę! Polecam popieścić blopa 2 frozenami (nie ma wtedy ap na atak więc podchodzi) a następni royal gobb + leek pie. 6. MOJE plany na przyszłość Cóż mam już 100 i teraz mam w planach wybranie broni do CC oraz scrolowanie postaci . Poważnie też pomyślę nad doborem high lvl eq. Wszelkie przemyślenia dodam do poradnika kiedy przyjdzie czas. '''7. Epilog' Cóż nasz łucznik po zakończeniu treningu by Ronin jest całkiem ładną maszynką do walk grupowych jak i solowych . Mamy dużo Vit a ponad 500 Int a i wiele osób błaga nas o dołączenie do duna lub huntu. I rada na koniec: walczcie! Starajcie się jak najwięcej pojedynkować da wam to mnóstwo doświadczenia i ułatwi dalszą grę ktoś poznany przy sparingowym pojedynku może stać się waszym dofusowym przyjacielem do grobowej deski. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Witam. Miałem napisać poradnik dla critical INT cra. Nie jest to proste, bo taki set jako pierwszy full critical zakładamy na 129lvlu dopiero. Dlatego traktujcie to jako wskazówki. Ale po kolei. Ponieważ dotyczy to postaci 100+ lvl nie opisuje co robic wcześniej - można zobaczyć poradnik ronina na forum. Spelle 6lvl - te które warto zmaksować jak tylko pojawi się możliwość. W nawiasie level, na którym można je wbić - z Waszych punktów będzie wynikało na którym możecie. Podaje w kolejności wartej boosotwania. dagger skill (100) critical shooting (101) frozen arrow (101) paralyzing arrow (126) (dopiero gdy macie 1/2 ze spelli 1/40) bat's eye (117) powerful shooting (136) Plaguing Arrow (142) - tu sami zdecydujcie, ale otrzymujecie 1/2 ciekawy spell od innego żywiołu niz ogień za 10dmg na CH absorptive arrow (170) - 4ap pełen hax slow down arrow (180) - z uwagi na obecne sety będziecie bili z tego naprawdę mocno 1/2 daggers int Cra to postać mająca 1/2 CH z daggerów. Pierwszą broń tego typu opłaca się nakładać na 100lvlu mając 1ap z amuletu, 1ap z gelano i 1ap za wbicie 100lvlku. wystarczy mieć ok 136agi, spell +8CH. Jedynym interesującym daggerem nadal pozostaje Cpt. Chafer small daggers. Nosimy je aż do citrus daggers. Itemy po 100lvlu (hat) jelix crown (następnie krutch z min. 6CH) (boots) feudala geta (zmieniamy na 128 na dreggon lub wcześniej na animale jeśli mamy wystarczająco krytyków) (pas) event belt lub feudala belt (lepiej kupic b.dobry feudala i póżniej event jak nazbieramy na perfect) (cloack) desire ball cloack (zmieniamy na 125 na nettlez) (amu) smootich o'bal/feudala amulet (następnie na 128 ubieramy dreggon amulet jeśli potrzebujemy CH na citrusy) (daggers) captain chafer small daggers (ring 1) farle wedding ring lub feudala ring (bonus z setu feudala będzie juz znaczny przy 4itemach) (ring 2) gelano lub gelano zmagowane na +1crit (róznica w cenie nie jest wielka) może się komuś wydawać ze niektóre itemki nosimy zbyt długo, ale przetestowałem to i mam wyrobione zdanie. Mozna było spokojnie pokonywac postaci 10lvli większe na 130lvlu chodząc w feudala geta. Kolejna ogólna uwaga: jeśli mamy critical wystarczająco dużo na 125lvlu na cytrusy - kupujemy pas xenature. Jesli chcemy być full crit cra zostajemy przy event. Warto kupować dobre itemy - różnica w mocy postaci jest znaczna. 1/2 tactical cra Pozwoliłem sobie nadać mu taką nazwę, bo większość spelli ma na 1/2 co pozwala na taktyczną grę z użyciem paralyzing jak również 1/2 z powerfull shooting i absorptive arrow i bat's eye. Mamy sporą swobodę w walce, potrafimy utrudnić walkę innym pracując sukcesywnie nad ich hp. Itemy po 113lvlu (hat) Krutch (boots) feudala geta (zmieniamy na 128 na dreggon boots) (pas) event belt lub feudala belt (cloack) desire ball cloack/feudala cloack (zmieniamy na 125 na nettlez) (amu) smootich o'bal (na 128 ubieramy dreggon amulet) (daggers) Citrus daggers (ring 1) farle wedding ring lub feudala ring (ring 2) gelano lub gelano +1crit (róznica w cenie nie jest wielka) Full 1/2 critical cra To taki bulid, którym używając frozen arrow wygracie z połową klas (mając dobry wisdom). Ze spelli 1/45 schodzicie do 1/2. Praktycznie wszystko poza dagger skillem wchodzi na 1/2. Testując różne bulidy ten w przypadku walki taktycznej uważam za najefektywniejszy wśród INT cra. Ale nie liczcie na chwalenie się intem. Naszą bronią przez jakiś czas będą dreggon daggers. dają 1ap przez co oszczędzamy 1slot na ring (nie trzeba używać gelano), ale po kolei. Itemy po 129lvlu (hat) Solomonk (boots) Dreggon boots (pas) event belt (cloack) Nettlez (amu) Dreggon amulet (daggers) Dreggon daggers (ring 1) farle wedding ring (ring 2) farle wedding ring - dwa takie same ringi dają nam 50wisdom i 10CH razem oraz ok 4dmg kolejnym rozdziałem jest full 1/2 critical cra z citrus daggami, trudno więc dopiero po 158lvlu (do tego drogo, ale bulid jest tego wart) Itemy po 158lvlu (hat) SO hat (+10dmg którego nie ma tot) lub Minotot headgear (200ini) lub Archer voodo mask (-130vit, jesli ktoś dawał w vit da rade) - ja wybieram voodoo, bo daje w vit moje ChP (boots) Dreggon boots (pas) event belt (cloack) Minotot cloack (amu) Minotot Amulet (daggers) Citrus daggers (ring 1) farle wedding ring (ring 2) gelano +1crit Ostatnia rzecz - pety. Na początek spokojnie można nosić kotka lub ptaka (fire bwak) pozniej radze przesiąść się na Golden Orchid Dragonturkey (60int 25wis 100vit). Ostatnią rzeczą do setu jest Meloro daggers i +1MP do farle wedding ring. Później bulid zmienia się na 180+ lub po skombinowaniu turquise dofusa.